1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deodorizers, and more particularly to deodorizers for textiles such as carpets, upholsteries, fabrics, and the like.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Compositions for treating fabric to remove stains, soils, and spilled liquids are known. One such composition is a granular composition that contains zeolite and a surfactant. The composition contains by percent weight of the composition 5.5% sodium sulfate, about 1% to about 20% of a perfume delivery composition, and a filler such as calcium carbonate. The perfume delivery composition in turn contains in weight percent of the perfume delivery composition about 10% to about 90% a natural or synthetic crystalline zeolite and about 5% to about 30% a perfume. The perfume also contains benzyl benzoate. The detergent composition can also have about 5% to about 80% an inorganic detersive builder such as sodium aluminosilicate.
A powdered cleaning composition for treating textiles contains by percent weight of the composition about 15% to about 90% zeolite and a brightener such as precipitated calcium carbonate. Yet another cleaning composition contains zeolite and an imide for removing stains and odors from a textile. The compositions have less than or equal to about 25% by percent weight of the composition a pH adjusting agent, a fragrance, a deodorizing agent, a filler, and a carrier that includes an inorganic salt. Another detergent composition is a bleach-stable deodorant composition containing perfume and zeolite. The zeolite acts as a detergency builder and is present from about 5% to about 75% by percent weight of the composition. Benzyl benzoate is a component of the perfume and present in an amount of 14.7 parts of the perfume.
A granular laundry composition having a release barrier contains by percent weight of the composition a perfume agent such as benzyl benzoate, a porous carrier such as a crystalline sodium aluminosilicate, 3.0% to 39.0% sodium sulfate, 5.0% calcium carbonate, and from about 0% to about 80% fillers, alkalinity sources, processing aids, and additional perfume ingredients. One such granular laundry composition contains from about 10% to about 80% a detergent builder such as sodium aluminosilicate.
In yet another detergent composition, a cellulase containing detergent composition contains sodium sulfate, a detergent builder such as sodium aluminosilicate and specifically zeolite, and a carbonate builder such as calcium carbonate.
Compositions containing zeolite and a surfactant for treating fabric with a first and second composition where heat is generated when the two compositions are combined to remove stains, soils, and spilled liquids are also known. The first composition includes anhydrous zeolite. Additive material such as an anhydrous inorganic salt is in the composition in an amount up to about 95% by percent weight of the composition.
A composition for cleaning carpet contains water, an ethoxylated glycerol type compound, a surfactant, an acaricidal compound, and a water insoluble hydrocarbon, essential oil, and a perfume. The acaricidal compound may be benzyl benzoate. An aqueous miticide composition contains about 0.01% to about 5% benzyl benzoate by percent weight of the composition, water, a solvent, and a surfactant. The amount of the organic solvent, surfactant and water are selected to maintain a stable dispersion of benzyl benzoate and organic solvent in an aqueous mixture.
A powdered fabric cleaner contains a carrier, silica, benzyl benzoate, and a fragrance. A carrier that can be used in the composition is sodium sulfate. An aqueous suspension medium for treating fabric includes a plurality of particles suspended therein. Each particle has a core consisting of a solid or liquid particle and a coating layer formed on the peripheral surface of the particle. The particles have a particulate mineral material or chemical such as zeolite and calcium carbonate. The aqueous suspension also includes benzyl benzoate, calcium carbonate, and an inorganic salt such as sodium sulfate.
Compositions containing benzyl benzoate as an active substance have also been used in insect control devices that hold an insect-repellent composition. Zeolite and calcium carbonate are present as inert absorbers or absorbers to retain the composition and release the composition gradually into the environment.
Therefore, there remains a need for additional deodorizing compositions that are applied to textiles that reduce or neutralize undesirable odors. A faster onset of action, a consistent particle size, a reduced application rate and/or a reduced frequency of application are also desired for deodorizing compositions that are applied to the textile. The discussion that follows discloses deodorizing compositions that help to fulfill these needs.